yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
I.N.E.P.T.
:Please see: Inept (Disambiguation) if you are unsure if this is the correct page you were looking for. I.N.E.P.T. is the boss of the fourth world, Capital Cashino. He is located on the rails of the Kartos Challenge, and he appears to attack Kartos after Kartos breaks a casino rule by giving out a Pagie for winning the challenge. Defeating this boss awards the "Obsolete" trophy/achievement. Name Origin Inept means to be clumsy or awkward, in reference to the fact that I.N.E.P.T. has both poor vision and hearing. It is unknown what the acronym stands for - the name is a reference to Inept, a Corplet Security turret who appeared in the Toybox demo, and I.N.E.P.T. is visually designed as an enhanced, much more powerful version of Inept. Appearance I.N.E.P.T. is a robot that rides on Kartos' rails. His shape and appearance are similar to that of Corplet Security. His eyes glow bright green. Most of the metal pieces and frame on his body are bronze as well as black, and his wheels are small orange rolly-wheels. His head is similar to XBOX's Kinect. Personality As a security guard, I.N.E.P.T. is strict and unforgiving. His poor hearing and eyesight often leads him to perceive statements said to him as insults. He also seems to be a bit sadistic, as he will laugh at Yooka and Laylee if they fail to evade his attacks. Strategy Phase I As the boss fight begins, I.N.E.P.T. will drop explosive spiky mines on the track, which can be dodged by jumping or exploded by shooting them with a cannonball. After a certain number of mines have been obliterated or dodged, the boss will blink three times and rush at Kartos. The player must fire at I.N.E.P.T. before he hits the trio or they will take damage. After several rounds of different patterns of mines on the track and I.N.E.P.T. being shot, the next Phase will ensue. Phase II After a brief note of phase change by I.N.E.P.T, the camera will change to the center of the track circle to show all four characters riding the rails. I.N.E.P.T. will proceed to rush at the player, alternating from rushing from behind to rushing from the front. Whenever he is in front Kartos will have a chance to fire at him, which damages the robot. Fire at I.N.E.P.T. as much as possible when he is in front, and jump over him when he rushes at the trio. Every now and then he will try to trick them by blinking twice, moving forward, then blinking a third time and charging at them. The player must be careful as this can happen at any moment, whether he is in front of them or behind them- and after he tries to trick them once, every charge afterwards will be an attempted trick. Phase III For the final phase, the camera will come back to normal and Kartos will accidentally insult I.N.E.P.T. and he tries to fire missiles at the trio. But he makes a mistake as instead of firing at them, he fires above them and the missiles turn around towards all four of the characters. If the player jumps over the missiles, they will come back to I.N.E.P.T- in his face. At first he will fire them one at a time, but after some damage taken he will fire multiple ones in different patterns. The player must detect the pattern and jump/speed boost/brake accordingly. After several hits the boss will be defeated. Location After the duo successfully completes the Kartos Challenge by collecting 150 Minecart Gems, I.N.E.P.T. will appear on the railroad tracks. Quotes Before the fight: I.N.E.P.T.: "Bzzz... Halt! Security Alert! Casino rules clearly state that Pagies can only be awarded by the handsome cashier. You six are in big trouble!" Yooka: "Us.. Six?" I.N.E.P.T.: "Bzzz... Un-blur yourselves! My sensors are having a right mare with the lighting in here." Yooka: "I think there's been a mistake... Maybe you should calm down and log off." I.N.E.P.T.: "Bzzz... Bog off?! Nobody gives casino security that level of sass! Prepare to be made obsolete. Your adventure ends here!" After Phase I: I.N.E.P.T.: "Bzzz... You've stepped too close now. Move back a bit and prepare for attack Phase 2!" After Phase II: Kartos: "Give up, ya piece a' junk! Ah'm the track king!" I.N.E.P.T. "My tracking's what?! A few missiles will teach you some manners!" After I.N.E.P.T.'s defeat: I.N.E.P.T. "Bzzz... This is not how it was supposed to end! I.N.E.P.T. can't believe he's been defeated by a green badger and his purple dragon!" If the player dies and comes back: I.N.E.P.T. "Bzzz... Back for more emotionally sensitive beatings? Fight on!" Gallery Artwork Screenshots Red eye inept.png|I.N.E.P.T. getting ready to charge at the trio in Phase I INEPT Defeat.png|The defeat of I.N.E.P.T. INEPT-Yooka.jpg|The beginning of the fight with I.N.E.P.T. Animated Trivia * Trev the Tenteyecle and I.N.E.P.T. are the only bosses that are accessible without expanding the world. * The only person who is "authorized" to award Pagies in Capital Cashino is Capital B. * I.N.E.P.T. 's appearance is similar to an Xbox 360 Kinect camera. Coincidentally, the XB360 Kinect didn't do a good job of listening and responding to a player's command, parallel to I.N.E.P.T.'s partially dysfunctional visual and auditory sensors. See Also * Corplet Security * Inept References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters in Capital Cashino Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters